This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to audio circuits for tracking devices.
Tracking devices may use audio signals for a number of reasons. For example, an audio signal may be used to indicate a location for a tracking device, a battery level, in response to a request to emit a particular signal, and the like. For many scenarios, it is valuable for an audio signal produced by a tracking device to be loud to ensure that the audio signal is audible. However, tracking devices typically having a limited power supply and additional components that require power at any given time, such as transceivers, location tracking devices, controllers, or other sensors. There is a need for a tracking device capable of producing a loud audio signal without interfering with the functionality of other components within the tracking device that require power.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.